Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Commerce/ Mill
__TOC__ Mill Mills require Inspector service. It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack and Earthquake. Placement info Mills prefer trees, grass & dirt, dislikes rocky areas & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. They should be located near the Market Squares so the Food Buyers have a short walk. Distribution info Mills are the Food Buyers 'Go To' place. Food Buyers can only fetch from Mills within ~35 cross-country(radial) tiles. The Buyers are Roadway Restricted so a roadway must be connecting the two. Buyers will fetch from the closest Mill(radial) with the required number of Food Types or Condiments to meet their Shopping List needs. Employment info Mills require employees to function properly. It may stop working if employees are extremely low. While experiencing worker shortages, Deliverymen(Getters and Fetchers) may not be spawned, slow to spawn or limited in their activities. Commerce should be given a High priority in the Industry Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice), if worker shortages are expected. Very High priority is usually assigned to Food production in worker shortage situations. Warehousing Food When a Mill is set to "Get" any Food Type, nearby Warehousing space of 4~8loads should be made available, so the "Getter" doesn't waste time waiting for a Food Buyer, to fetch from the Mill, whatever he is carrying. Sometimes Food needs to be stored in Warehousing for longer periods of time for "Fulfilling a Request", Production Quota purposed, Homages and 'buffering gifts' to a neighbor city when increasing their Favor. See Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Commerce/ Warehouse#Building Slot Reservations Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Mill graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *List of available Food Types in the Mission. Food buyers will get the Food Types listed from top to bottom. Salt and Spices condiments are listed at the bottom and might be procured if needed for Food Quality. :*Amount of stored Food available to Food Shops. :*Deliverymen Orders button(cycles through - Accept, Get, Empty & Don't Accept) :*Stock Limit should be set to multiples of 4 loads as a pallet cannot be subdivided. Total Space should not exceed 32 loads. Farmhouse Foods can be set to 4 loads space as the Deliverymen will be guarding their loads near the Mill. This doesn't work with multiple connected Mills as the Deliverymen will travel back and forth too often(8 loads required space). *Current number of Employees(# needed). Use the Industrial Ministry Dialog(Hotkey3twice) to set Commerce to a high priority in case of worker shortages. * the 'X" button(midlower-right) resets all the listing orders to 'Don't Accept'. Spices Spices can be procured through trade, tribute or the rare gift/request. Trade is the most reliable means of obtaining enough Spices. If using multiple means to procure Spices then Warehousing needs to be used, as deliveries may exceed the Mills storage space. A connected 'Accepting Spices' Warehouse, not otherwise engaged, should keep the Mill stocked. It's use is required for Delicious Meals. It increases Food Quality by one Level, without increasing Food Quantity. It is consumed at 10units/100units of Food(Quantity) at the time of Food Buyers fetch. Spices are a Condiment which holds the lowest 'Commodity Order' of the Food Types. This means it will be the last item on the Food Buyers Shopping list; unless she is shopping for Delicious Meals(maximum Food Quality). If her Shopping list is fulfilled without the need for Spices then she wont fetch any Spices. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Food Types‎ Category:Emperor Food Structures Category:Emperor Storage Structures